


Amazingphil Imagine

by Randomusername12



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, F/M, Sex, Smut, YouTube, phil imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a quick amazingphil smut imagine I wrote for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazingphil Imagine

Imagine Phil...  
Kissing you as you lay together in his bed, he pulls away and runs his hands up your sides. He giggles and he leans down to kiss you softly. He lifts your t-shirt over your head, before removing his own. He hovers above you, “wow you’re gorgeous!” he breaths, blushing slightly. He begins to kiss down from your neck down to your stomach. You watch as he does this, moaning quietly. Phil sits up and looks you in the eyes almost asking for permission, you nod and he smiles cutely. He reaches around you and unhooks your bra with ease, he has skill! He pulls you in for a kiss again.  
Once you are both undressed completely, he presses up against you, moaning. You can feel his erection on the inside of your thigh as he bites and lovingly kisses your neck. Once again he looking into your eyes looking for permission to continue, and once again you nod enthusiastically, he chuckles, lining himself up and pushing slowly in. Both of you moan loudly as he begins to move faster and faster, harder and harder. “c…Close” he stutters, breathing heavily. You are so close too and it only takes moments for you both to come together. “I love you” he says breathlessly, lying next to you and wrapping his strong arms around you. You fall asleep snuggled into his chest.


End file.
